With the growth in popularity of water sports and the limited areas suitable for water sports, there has been a dramatic increase in the number of participants at any one water sports area. As a result, this increase has caused safety concerns. For instance, during a busy day, a lake may have a number of water vessels in close proximity. These vessels may be used for wake boarding, water skiing, fishing, sailing, or general boating. Further, the vessels can vary in size from large yachts to small, jet-powered personal water craft.
In view of the number of vessels on a particular body of water, as well as the varied experience levels of their operators, safety is a great concern. While the vessels themselves provide some protection, people in the water are in increased danger due to their exposure, their inability to move quickly and their reduced visual impact on others. Fallen wake boarders and water skiers are in particular danger during the time it takes for their vessels to recognize the fall and to circle back around to pick them up.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device and method for automatically raising a warning flag over a boat to indicate that a person is in the water near the boat. Another object of the present invention is to provide a device and method for automatically raising a warning flag when a tow line from a boat goes slack. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device and method for automatically lowering a warning flag over a boat when a tow line becomes taut. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device and method for automatically raising and lowering a warning flag over a boat that is easy to use and install, that is simple to operate and that is cost effective.